Domination UK
by Duam78
Summary: Ianto prepares a surprise for Jack - I translated my text into english but I know it's far to be perfect. I have had more difficulties with this one so I hope I didn't make too much mistakes.


**Domination **

It's been just a week that Ianto prepared this very special evening. Few weeks ago, Jack made him the surprise to fulfill one of his phantasms and he wanted to pay him back.

He had planned every details and bought what he could be necessary in a specialized shop. He had besides been ashamed of, one of the biggest shame of his life. He never had been in this kind of shop, he felt very uncomfortable and surely had blushed more than he thought as he had arrived in front of the saleswoman to pay the accessories.

It had mumbled a lamentable excuse "stag party" whereas the saleswoman didn't asked him for details He had felt obliged to say something. Then he went back home as quick as he could, avoiding the crowded roads, preferring borrowed the quietest, which certainly lengthened his way, but he was certain he won't bump into any of his mate or acquaintance.

The great evening should have take place the following day. When he woke up that morning, he only wanted one thing, that the work day was done. When he was arrived at the Hub, all was quiet, Jack was not raised yet and the others would not arrive before half an hour, at least. He prepared the coffe of his captain and carried it to him in his room, under his office. He found him asleep and kissed his lips to awake him.

"That is the kindest awakening I had" said Jack as he opened his eyes.  
>"Hello, did you sleep well? " Ianto answered him<br>"Not enough and badly, as usual"  
>"Still those nightmares? You know you can talk to me about them!"<br>"I know…" murmured the captain while he rose and took the smoking cup of coffee he appreciated so much.

The day occurred calmly, the rift had decided to leave them a little rest and that enchanted Ianto. It could thus leave earlier… At 5pm, he entered Jack's office and asked him if he could leave, considering they had nothing to do. Jack accepted with regrets, cause it meant he will not see him until the following morning .

Before leaving the Hub, Ianto gave an envelope to Gwen requiring her to give it to Jack only when it will be gone.

As soon as he arrived at his appartment, he began to stage it for the "special Jack Harkness" evening. He still could not get over what he is going to do … a few months before, he never could have done that… would have he been get into bad ways at this point?

First, he decided to clean the bedroom. he took off his clothes and put some more comfortable ones on. He'll switched the bed sheets round for black satin's one, he put down some withe rose petals around his bed, that he had bought on his way home, and softened the lights with a red silk scarf. "Perfect" he thought.

In the living room, he put a letter down on the table, which sayed : "I'm in my bedroom, meet me ! Then he went to take care of himself by taking a good shower.

***********

At the Hub, Gwen had given the letter to Jack who, while he read it, couldn't help smiling : "My sweet prince, my awful father-in-law hijacked me in the highest cell of the castle's dungeon. Save Me ! Come this evening, 7pm !" Signed: the sleeping beauty ". Despite the unceasing requests that Gwen made when she saw Jack's face, he did not tell her anything. He just put the letter in his inside poket.

He looked at his fobwatch. He had a date with the Sleeping Beauty in a hour. And he would be there ! The Prince Charmant could not abandon his love captive to the unpleasant father-in-law !

*********************

Once Ianto had taken his shower, he slipped the black leather boxer he bought on, moved towards his room and half-opened the door. He opened his cabinet's drawer and took the last two accessories that would complete the costume : Two pairs of handcuffs surrounded by black fur and a black satin blindfold.

He looked at his alarm clock : 5:50pm. He had to hurry up ! His "saviour" would be there in 10 minutes. he layed down in the bed, handcuffed his ankles to the footboard, put the blindfold on his eyes and gropeed for the other handcuffs that he tied to the bedstead behind his head. The handchuff's keys were clearly visible on the table, even if he certainly knew that Jack would not use them immediately.

The domination would be the evening's theme and Jack skilled on this matter, without being rough and become sadomasochistic. Everything was ready, Ianto had anything left to do unless to wait.

********************

Suddendly an alarm resounded in the Hub. Jack rushed towards the computer to see what actived it. The Rift had spat something up.

"Bloody Rift" yelled Jack! " this is not the right time !"  
>"Jack? " asked Gwen "What happens?"<br>"I don't know… Call Ianto, we will need him."

Gwen phoned the welshboy but only got the answering machine. She left a message.

"We can manage without him ! " said Jack. "Castle Road, allons-y !"

Jack was visibly affected and muttered "I'm sorry Ianto "

********************

In his room, the eyes bandaged, Ianto heard the phone's ringtone. But didn't care… It was nearly time … In a few minutes, Jack would enter, read the letter and met him for one evening he hoped to be unforgettable.

A shiver of pleasure went through him when he heard someone opened the door. Steps resounded in the living room and stopped… "He should certainly read the note" he thought. informed him that his "savior" was entered the bedroom…

"Ianto? are you there?" said someone who clearly was not the man he was waiting for ithe same time as the door opened, creaking. "I bring you back your coat, you forgot it last week at home! ".

Panicked, he hopelessly tried to uncuff himself, but it was a waste of time. He made up his mind to remain as he was and could only pronounce that one and only word…

"Mom?"


End file.
